


Truke

by Truke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Truke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truke/pseuds/Truke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings and Troye Sivan...<br/>I'm pretty sure this is uncharted territory. Sorry if I irritate anyone. Also, sorry if it's rubbish. It's my first fanfic, so, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of set in about a year's time. I wrote it before Troye had announced his SUBURBIA Tour, so this is set in a world where that never happened. Please give some feedback. I'd really appreciate it, so that I can better my work in future.  
> :)

I lay in bed, wearing my onesie. I was still readjusting to normal life, after the Blue Neighbourhood Tour, and my visit to London. I got home on Tuesday, and spent the last two days lounging about in my bedroom. I planned to catch up with my friends (as you do) and just do normal 21-year-old-stuff. I scrolled through Tumblr, eating a spoonful of Easy Mac between posts. Tyler had reblogged a picture of me at the 5SOS concert I went to in Belfast.   
It was during my Blue Neighbourhood Tour. I was in London when they were in Ireland, and basically rushed from London to Belfast for the night. I sort of tried to organise the tour so that I could see them live again. I forced Zoe to come with me, although she doesn’t really like them.  
They played as well as you’d expect them to, if not better. I honestly had the best time. But it was towards the end that it happened. They’d just finished singing ‘What I Like About You’. Calum started talking to Michael. “I think we should get someone up here, to sing the next song with us.”  
“Oh, you reckon?”   
“Yeah. He tried to sneak in without being noticed, but I saw him.”  
“Who?”  
“Troye, get your arse up on this stage. Give it up for Troye Sivan!”  
The crowd started cheering, but I didn’t realise what was going on. Then Zoe shook me into the moment, and I noticed a spotlight shining in my face. I went up to the stage and took a microphone from the roadie.   
“What are you doing here?” Luke asked, trying to create stage conversation.  
“Well, if I’m allowed to self-promote, I booked my Blue Neighbourhood Tour around this so I could come and see you guys again.” The crowd roared.  
“Wow, so you have to go back to London straight after this?”  
“Yep. I’m gonna be like a zombie tomorrow.”  
“Well, we’d better make this worth your while, then.” Luke looked at me, smiling. “This next number is from our second EP. Troye covered it a while back, and now we want to perform it with him. Let’s get it going. Heartbreak Girl, everybody!” I beamed. I couldn’t believe it. Ashton started counting.  
“Hang on, Ashton. How’s this gonna work?” I had no idea.  
“Simple. We’ll play the instruments, and you sing.” Luke couldn’t have meant that.  
“But, it’s your concert.”  
“Well then, do what I tell you.” Ashton started counting, and they started playing. I sang, and it felt like it was over before it had begun. When we had finished, the crowd went wild as they do after every song. I left the stage, the band finished the show, and the rest is history.   
Until Luke DM’d me on Twitter, and we started chatting. He and I keep in contact quite a bit, now.  
Anyway, I reblogged Tyler’s post, and finished off my dinner. When I had finished, I realised the time. 10:30. Time for Bed. I snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep.   
I woke up when my phone buzzed. What time is it? Too early, that’s what time it is. I closed my eyes and started to nod back off. My phone buzzed again. Oh, fine. It can’t be that important at… I looked at the time on my phone …9:26. Oh, that isn’t so bad. I swiped the notification to the right. It opened up Twitter, and took me straight to my DM’s. It was from Luke.   
“Hi Troye. I’m alone all next week. Wanna come to Sydney and keep me company?”  
“Hmm let me think.”  
He responded quickly.  
“Haha.”  
“When do you want me?”  
“Come down Sunday.”  
“Sure. I’ll let you know when I get in.”  
“OK. See ya then.”  
I sent back a thumbs up emoji.

I couldn’t be bothered getting up. Then it struck me: There is food and coffee upstairs. I got up, and went straight to the kitchen, in my onesie. Mum was on the sofa, reading. “Morning, bubala.”  
“Morning mum.” She went back to her reading. Tyde was at school, and Sage was out ‘living her life’. I made a cup of coffee, and took a cookie. I sat down at the table. I’m not sure why. I usually sit at the counter for breakfast (that was the closest thing to breakfast I would eat all day). I finished my coffee and cookie, and went upstairs to have a shower. You know what, today, I’m gonna wash my back. I feel like no one does that. I started singing like I usually do. I made up the song as I went. “I’m washing my back, washing my back. I’m washing my back, ‘cause no one does that…”   
I got out and dried myself. I got dressed and did my hair. When I finished, I decided to text Tyler. I hadn’t spoken to him in a while, and I missed him. I went into my room, and then I realised I hadn’t told mum about next week. So, I put my phone on the desk, and went back upstairs. Mum was still on the sofa, absorbed by her book.  
“Mum, I’m gonna be away next week.”  
“Ok,” She put her bookmark in and shut the book. “Already sick of Australia, are you?” My constant travelling had become somewhat of a joke around the house.   
“No, just Perth!”  
“So, where are you going, then?”  
“Sydney. I’m leaving on Sunday. Luke’s invited me to stay.”  
“Luke? Who’s Luke?”  
“You know, Luke Hemmings.” Mum looked at me, still puzzled. “From 5 Seconds of Summer.”  
“Is he the one with the coloured hair?”  
“No, mum. The blonde one.”  
“Oooh. Well, just let me know when you’re going and I’ll take you to the airport.”  
“Will do.” She picked up her book, and kept reading. I went back to my room.

I turned on my laptop, and decided to Skype Tyler, instead, so I could hear his reaction to my news. I logged in, and clicked on the Skype icon. It loaded quickly enough. I looked through my contacts, and found Tyler. I clicked ‘Video Chat’, not thinking about what time it would be in LA. He still picked up. “What?”  
“Hey, pal. Great to see you, too!” I may have been too sarcastic. Ha! Never.  
“Sorry, it’s really late.”  
“Yeah, well I have news.”  
He decided to guess what it might be.  
“Oh, Troye. You’re pregnant?! How many months? Who’s the father?”  
“Ha, ha. Hilarious.” Sarcasm, again.  
“Well then, tell me.”  
“I’m going to Sydney next week for a very important rendezvous.” I made rendezvous sound really risqué.  
“Oooo. With who?”  
“No one special. Just, you know, Luke Hemmings.” I said it really casually.  
“Shut your ass!” Tyler didn’t believe me.   
“It’s true! I swear!”  
“So you reckon now that you’re famous, you get to rub it in my face that you get to stay with the hottest guy in the music industry right now?” I glared at him. “What?” I kept glaring. “Oh. Well, Troye. As I always say, ‘honesty is the best policy’.” He is such a liar.   
“You’ve never said that once.” I’d started booking my plane ticket as we spoke.  
“Fair point. Fair point. Well, just do me a small favor.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“Bring me a sample of his golden locks, and tell him I said hey.”  
“Sure.” I said, dryly.   
“Look, Troye. This is fun and all, but the lord knows that I need my beauty sleep.” We said goodbye, and I ended the call.  
I finished booking my plane ticket and noticed the time. It wasn’t too far off Twelve, so I got my ass into gear. I had organised lunch with my best friend, Kayla. I changed into something more ‘lunchy’ and fixed my hair. I picked up my phone, and my car keys.  
‘Bye, mum.” I shouted from the front door.  
“Bye, Troye.”  
I got in the car, and turned the ignition. I connected my phone to the Bluetooth. Spotify, car playlist. First song: ‘Don’t Stop’ by the very man I was going to stay with next week (and the other people in his band.) The café wasn’t very far away, and I was there in no time. I saw Kayla through the window, at our usual table. She was scrolling through her phone. I went inside, and walked over to the table. When she noticed me, she beamed and jumped out of her seat. “Troye! I missed you!”  
“Kayla! I can’t breathe!” I matched her tone. She was hugging me so tightly, it was almost true.  
She loosened her hold, and apologised. We started talking, and I told her about my trip to London. She told me about her boyfriend, and what I’d missed while I was away. We ordered our lunch, and continued talking. I told her about how I was going away again. She wasn’t very happy with me. I understood her point. I’d been gone for ages, and then I was leaving again. We had our lunch, continuing with small talk until she realised the time.  
“Oh, my god! Is it two, already? Sorry Troye, I have to go.” I asked for the bill. The waiter brought it out, and we payed. I said goodbye, as did she, and we went our separate ways.   
I drove back home, listening to the radio. I still get a thrill every time they play one of my songs. You don’t ever get used to it. I drove into the driveway, and went inside. “Hi, mum!” I shouted from the doorway.  
“Hi, Troye. Did you have a good time?” She shouted back.  
“Yeah. I’m gonna go downstairs and pack, okay?”  
“Alright.” Mum went back to, well, whatever it was she was doing before I got home, and I went to my room. I pulled my suitcase back out from under the bed, and opened it. “Didn’t think you could rid of me that easily, did you?” I asked the suitcase. I paused, and waited for a response. None came. I went on packing. T-shirts, jeans, jackets… I made a list in my head. I wasted away the rest of the day, and Saturday couldn’t pass fast enough. I realised on Saturday afternoon, I still hadn’t told Luke what time I’d be in Sydney. I quickly DM’d him on Twitter. Sunday finally arrived. I was stoked.  
I woke up early (7:30) Sunday morning, and dragged myself out of bed. I swear, Perth could be getting bombed and I’d still dawdle my way to the bomb shelter in my onesie. I unplugged my phone charger, and my laptop charger, and my power bank, and put them all in my backpack. I put my laptop in its bag, and then put that in the backpack, too. I went upstairs for breakfast: poached eggs on avocado. I ate it quicker than usual, so that I had plenty of time to do my hair. I couldn’t arrive in Sydney, looking like a hobo! I put my plate in the dishwasher, and passed Tyde as he dragged himself up the stairs. He’d only just got up. I can’t talk, though. I’d usually be doing the same right now on a Sunday. I had a shower, and got dressed.  
It was time to go. I said goodbye to Tyde, and checked on dad, but he was still fast asleep. Mum got her keys, and we headed out the door. I put my bags in the boot, and went to the front of the car. Mum was setting up the satnav. After all this time, she still doesn’t know the way to the Airport?!   
She drove me to the drop-off zone, and I hopped out. I opened the boot and took out my luggage. She rolled down the window, and I leaned down. We said goodbye, and she made me promise to call her when I landed. I agreed, and said goodbye again. I checked in my luggage, and collected my boarding pass in the process. It wasn’t hard to find the, oh, I don’t know what it’s called. The ‘metal-detector-beeping-thing’. Anyway, I had no trouble finding it, considering how many times I’d been through before.   
I frisked my pockets, thinking about everything I had to put in the tray. Phone, headphones, wallet… I thought to myself, making a list in my mind. Feeling like I’d forgotten something, I started the process again, although I think I absent-mindedly started thinking aloud. Phone, headphones, wallet… but still nothing. Maybe I was imagining it? As the line inched forward, the woman in front of me began emptying her pockets, and, after clawing for an empty tray, I did the same. The woman went through the metal detector and all was clear, so she collected her bag and belongings, and went to find her terminal. I put my bag on the rollers, and pushed it and my tray along until it hit the conveyer belt.   
As I passed through the metal detector, all seemed fine. You’ve lost it, Tr… but my train of thought was derailed by a beeping sound. The security guard looked at me, or rather my nose, and gestured towards my nose-piercing.  
I quickly apologised, and, after taking out my nose-stud, went back through the detector, this time without beeping. As soon as I was on the other side, I put my stud back in. Phone, headphones, wallet… I thought to myself, this time making sure I didn’t leave anything behind. I grabbed my bag, and headed for the terminal.   
I sat down in one of the chairs, by the window, and put in my headphones. I didn’t have long to go until my plane left, but it was long enough for me to get bored. I went into Spotify and chose a playlist. I pressed play, and settled into the chair. As the song changed, I decided to watch the planes coming and going. Then I remembered it was Perth Airport, not LA. I saw one plane being shuttled into a hangar. I stared out the window, and listened to the music. The song changed again, and I realised just how much 5SOS I have on my phone. ‘Jet Black Heart’ streamed through my headphones. I remember a fan once saying that the song reminded them of ‘Talk Me Down’, though I’ve never noticed it.   
I’d always liked the idea of being a member of 5 Seconds of Summer, not that I can play any instruments. Well, I can sort of play keyboard, but it makes the 10 year old kid down the street sound like Elton John. Or maybe I just liked the idea of getting to see Luke Hemmings regularly. Anyway, I wanted to be in the band. 6 Seconds of Summer. 6SOS… I ran it through my head a few times. I liked the sound of it.   
All of a sudden, a loud voice broke through my music. Oh, finally. We’re boarding. I took out my headphones, and got up. I put my bag on my back, and headed for the line. My boarding pass was checked, and I walked out onto the tarmac, and up the staircase. The steward looked at my ticket, and gave me the most useless directions to my seat. I found it without her help. My seat was next to the window, overlooking the wing. This was my favourite spot. After the captain introduced himself, and went through the ‘speech’, the cabin crew went through the safety instructions. I put in my headphones and lay back into the seat. I still only travel economy if I’m going interstate, because it just isn’t justified for such a short flight.  
I was in my own little word for that whole flight. I just listened to my music and stared aimlessly out the window for four hours. Oh, except for when I got one of those cute little wine bottles from the trolley. The plane touched down after lunchtime, although I’d eaten on the plane, so it didn’t matter. When I went inside the terminal, I pulled my suitcase off the conveyer belt swiftly and dragged it along the ground towards the way out. I went to the Pick-up Zone, and waited.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but there was no other natural pause.

I looked around, but there was no sign of Luke. I sat on a bench and waited. No sooner had I sat down, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked around. I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. Then I saw him. I walked over to the car, trying to act as naturally as possible. I opened the back door, and chucked in my bags. I shut the door, and then opened the front one. He smiled at me. I froze, and absent-mindedly stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Luke’s voice broke into my thoughts. I jumped.

“Oh, ah. Sorry. What were you saying?” I could feel my face going bright red.

“I said, hi, how are you?!” Luke chuckled. That smile. I swear, that thing should be illegal in seven states and territories (never mind Darwin, I never go there.)

“Oh, sorry.” I forced out a half-chuckle. “Jet-lagged, and ready for my dinner.” Of all the things I could have said, that’s what I chose…

“Well, home isn’t far.” Luke is such a liar. He lives, like two hours away from the airport. But I couldn’t be bothered arguing with him. We chatted for a while, but eventually we ran out of things to say and I started to doze off to sleep.

_The crowd’s cheering. They really love it! Oh, concentrate. Ashton’s counting in. The boys have started playing. Alright, get ready, Troye. Oh, look at Luke. He’s so cute under all these lights. Dear god, he’s noticed you’re looking at him. He’s smiling back! Focus, Troye. One, two, three, fo… Why does Luke look so frantic? What did he say? Shi…_

I woke up with a start. One of those weird dreams where you fall off of something. I must have fallen off the edge of the stage. Wouldn’t be the first time. Luke chuckled. “What were you up to?!”

“What do you mean?” I yawned.

“Well, you were mumbling away, and I heard my name once or twice.”

I was so embarrassed. “I, er…” I tried to come up with something. “It wasn’t you. It was a different Luke.”

“And Michael and Calum and Ashton?” Luke smirked.

“Oh, shut up! How far away are we, now?” I wanted to change the subject, and quickly.

“Just long enough for a sing-song.” I laughed. He wasn’t kidding. So, we sang a few songs as they played on the radio. He pulled into his driveway, and we got out of the car. Luke carried my bags for me, although I was perfectly happy to do it myself. Luke took my bags to a room down the hall, and I sat on the sofa. I turned on the TV. I went through the channels. _SBS, 7, 9, 10, 11…_ I got to 99, but nothing was on that I really wanted to watch, so I went back to 11.

Luke came down the hall, and when he saw what was on, made a beeline for the sofa. He sat next to me. I tried to start a conversation, but Luke shushed me. Then I realised _How I Met Your Mother_ was on. I tried to rebut, but he shushed me again, so I gave up, and checked Tumblr. I don’t know how long had passed, because Tumblr messes with your brain, but at some stage I saw something Tyler had posted. It was the same photo of Luke and I, he had reblogged on Friday, except that he had “#truke” edited over the front of it. I practically choked when I read that.

“What’s wrong?” asked Luke. It was obviously an ad, because Luke had acknowledged my existence.

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” I burst out, almost defensively. Luke looked at me, puzzled, but said nothing. He looked at his phone for the time, and decided it was time for dinner. He picked up the phone, and ordered Dominoes. We spent the next 20 minutes intently watching the Driver Tracker app, and getting excited whenever it moved. The deliverer knocked on the door, and Luke got up. I leaned forward and dug my arms into the sofa cushion, but Luke insisted that I stayed there. He payed the guy at the door, and put the pizzas on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen, and came back with two glasses of something fizzy, and set them both on coasters, next to the pizza boxes.

I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. He just smiled and told me it was “only creaming soda.” I took a sip, as he opened up the pizza boxes. We ate our dinner, talking about our lives in general. When Luke decided it was bedtime, I still felt wide awake. It amazes me how easily I can adjust to London’s time-zone, but whenever I go to Sydney or Melbourne I really struggle. I reluctantly agreed, and we said goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one drags on a bit, so, sorry in advance if it sends anyone to sleep.

Next morning, I woke up and laid in bed aimlessly for a good half-hour.  When I decided to get up, I got dressed (sorta) and dragged myself down the hallway, where I found Luke making coffee. “Morning, sleepy,” he teased.

“Morning.” I couldn’t be bothered retaliating. I sat at the counter, and watched Luke make coffee. He offered me a cup, and I accepted happily. The morning went by, quickly enough. That might have had something to do with the fact that we both got up around nine. Anyway, by lunchtime, I was starving, and craving a toasted cheese sandwich. Luke asked me what I wanted, and I told him. I said I could make it myself, but he refused to let me. “I don’t get guests often,” he explained, “so when I do, I like to look after them.” He smiled at me. I think he’s noticed what that smile of his does to me. While he made lunch, I inspected his music set-up. He had literally everything. Cassette Player, CD Player, Phone Dock (from when you needed one of those). He also had one of those really good record players, but I hadn’t seen any vinyl. Mind you, I hadn’t exactly looked for it.

He came into the living room, balancing a plate on each hand. I asked him about the vinyl, and he pointed towards the small space between the sofa and the wall. I shuffled to the other side of the sofa, and looked down. I saw an old milk crate with about 10 records in it. Luke sat next to me, and gave me my sandwich. I put it on the table. “Have a look, see if there’s anything you wanna listen to,” Luke suggested. I did, and almost had a huge fan girl moment. The third vinyl in was mine. As in, it was Blue Neighbourhood. Luke Hemmings liked my music. I’m surprised I didn’t squeal. _Grace, composure…_ I thought to myself. I beamed, but kept looking through the records. I got to the last two. _Please be a good one_ I hoped and hoped, but it was just Blink-182. Then the last one: Sounds Good Feels Good. _Oh, good,_ I thought to myself, _I’m not as egotistical as Tyler said I am._ I carefully pulled the record out of the crate, and held it up to Luke, who was busy munching his sandwich. I smiled, cheekily. He looked at me. “Really?” he mumbled through the melted cheese. Now I was smiling with my teeth. “Fine.” he mumbled, again, and rolled his eyes.

I went over to the record player, and took the vinyl out of its sleeve. I placed it on the turntable, and carefully lowered the needle. As the music started playing, I sat down on the sofa and started eating my sandwich. I asked Luke why the other boys had gone away without him.

“I was gonna go with them, but I caught something at the last minute.”

I jumped up, and glared at him. “You mean, you wanted someone else to infect with your, your, whatever it is you caught?!” I got sick easily enough as it is.

“No, Troye. I’m better now. But they’d gone before I got better.” Luke sighed.

“Oh. Sorry.” I felt bad, now, for snapping at Luke like that.

I finished my lunch, and we sat together, listening to Luke’s Band’s record. I was very disappointed when he refused to sing with me. But I convinced him by Invisible. When it reached the end of the B side, I asked what we’d do, next. He made me listen to Blue Neighbourhood. “But I’ve heard it, like, a thousand times!” I protested.

“Oh, because I haven’t heard mine, ‘like, a thousand times’?” He mocked me on that last part.

Reluctantly, I picked up the needle, and then the vinyl, and put it back in its sleeve. I put it back in the crate, and took out Blue Neighbourhood. As I started taking the first record out of the sleeve, Luke waved a Sharpie in my face. “Please? And then when I visit you in Perth, I’ll sign Sounds Good Feels Good, for you.” Luke was so cute when he pleaded, like a little puppy. _Wait, Luke wants to visit me at home, in the future? I like the sound of that._ I took the Sharpie and signed the labels on both records, and the sleeve.

“There, you’re now the only person who isn’t Tyler Oakley, who owns a signed copy of Blue Neighbourhood on vinyl,” I said, trying not to sound too cheerful.

“I promise I will sign thingo for you, when I visit,” Luke smiled.

“Well, no, you won’t.” I frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because, I, sorta don’t have it. Or at least, on vinyl.” I felt bad. I could just imagine Luke’s face dropping, but it didn’t. He did the complete opposite. He smiled, and, like a rabbit with ADHD, he shot off to his bedroom. As FOOLS played in the background, I waited on the sofa. I’d only been here a day, but I’d worked out that when Luke has an idea, there’s no point trying to stop it. He returned, holding something behind his back, beaming.

“Well, then, I guess you can’t wait until I visit.” And with that, he whipped out the object from behind his back, and grabbed at the Sharpie from where I’d left it on the coffee table. He, he was giving me a brand new copy of Sounds Good Feels Good. I looked at him, as he signed the label. He put the record back in the sleeve, and stretched his arms out to give it to me.

“Luke, I, I can’t let you do that.” I was in awe.

“Why not? I don’t need two. Hell, I don’t even need one! And besides, it’s got your name on it, now.” He pointed to where he’d signed on the sleeve. I read it under my breath.

“Troye, keep being the amazing, inspirational human that you are. I feel so privileged to be able to call you my friend. – Luke Hemmings.” I started to get all teary.

“Oh, no, Troye. Don’t get all emotional on me.” Luke had no idea why I had gotten all teary. Neither did I, really. I helped Luke clear up from lunch, and we decided to go and see a movie. We got in the car, then realised neither of us had done our hair, and went back inside. A good 20 minutes later, we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. The story has ground to a halt. I've gotten up to 10,383 words, but I've had Writer's Block for over a month. I'm really sorry if anyone was enjoying it, but it turns out that such random fandoms shouldn't cross over in such an abrupt manner. I'm happy to upload the rest of the story, if anyone's interested, as I MIGHT think of something, later on in life. I'm not promising anything, though. Let me know if you want the rest.  
> Thanks guys.

When we got to the cinema, we decided to see The Lego Batman Movie, because, as Luke had put it, “Why the hell not?”

When we left the cinema, I decided to answer Luke’s question with, “That’s why the hell not.”

We had dinner in a slightly fancier restaurant in the heart of Sydney, accepting the fact that we’d have a long drive home. I was half-asleep as soon as I hit the car seat. We didn’t get home until 11:00, which is late for me.

I woke up late, next morning. It was quite cold, for April. Actually, it was quite cold, full stop. I cringed when my big toe was exposed to the outside air. I went straight for my onesie, and felt much warmer when I was in it. I slowly went out to the living room, where Luke was playing, well, something on the Play Station. There was a whistle? I don’t know. I sat next to him, and he greeted me cheerfully. He asked me what I wanted to do, and I said play video games. He gestured to the other controller.

“Um, no.” I was extremely blunt. “I was thinking more, Mario Kart, or Just Dance. Something a bit more, up my alley.”

“Right. You’re on.” So, he set up the Wii, and I warmed up. We played every song on the first 4 editions, and then slacked off a bit with the last few. Dinner Time was there before we knew it, and we turned off the Wii. Luke had promised me that I’d be impressed with the “fine dining establishment” he planned on taking me to. I honestly felt a little concerned.

Luke pulled into the driveway of a small suburban house. My anxiety only got worse. He got out of the car. “Are you coming, or do you plan on sitting here all night?”

I got out of the car, and followed Luke to the front door. He rang the doorbell. A very cheerful, in fact, overly happy woman, opened the door, and, almost simultaneously, reached out her arms and hugged Luke. “Mum, get off!” Luke straightened himself out.

“Hi, I’m Liz, Luke’s mum.” The woman, who turned out to be Luke’s mum, reached her arm out towards me.

“I’m Troye. It’s lovely to meet you!” I reached my hand out, and shook hers. She ushered us inside, and Luke showed me to the dining room. A man sat at the head of the table. He stood up when I went into the room.

“Hi, I’m Troye. It’s lovely to meet you.” I smiled, and extended my arm towards the man. He did the same.

“Andrew. Luke’s dad.” He sat back down, and I sat next to Luke. Liz was busy, darting to and from the kitchen.

“Do you want a hand, Mrs. Hemmings?” I half-called, as she bustled about.

“Please, call me Liz, and its fine. I’ve got it all sorted.” I always feel so guilty when people do that.

“Are you sure?” I have a bad habit of insisting, when it comes to my friends’ parents.

“Yes. This is the last dish, anyway.” She came into the dining room with a deep, cast-iron casserole dish, and placed it on the table. She served mine first, and when she broke through the bubbly, cheesy goodness on top, I gasped.

“What’s wrong, Troye?” Liz looked concerned.

“Oh, nothing at all. I haven’t had macaroni and cheese for ages. It’s as if you read my mind!” By this stage, I was really hungry.

“Not quite,” chuckled Andrew, “just your Twitter.”

I had to think for a second. Then I remembered I’d tweeted yesterday morning about how much I missed proper mac n’ cheese. The Hemmings’ are the best. Dinner was lovely. So were Luke’s parents. We got home a little earlier that night. We went in, and Luke sat on the sofa. Feeling a bit more at home, now, I asked Luke if he’d like a cup of tea. By the time he realised I was making it, it was too late, and I refused to let him help.

We drank our tea, and went to bed. I had a little trouble getting to sleep. Seeing Luke’s parents had made me feel a little homesick. I rang mum, and chatted with her for a while. Then, when I felt better, I said goodnight to her, and snuggled into the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up nice and early (8:30). After a cup of coffee, and a quick shower, I decided I should do some exercise. Luke woke up half an hour later, and I forced him to come for a walk with me. We walked a couple of K’s, and then, when we got back, I had another shower. The day rolled on, until just after lunch. Luke was watching a movie, and I was scrolling through Tumblr. “Hey, Luke?”

Luke turned his head towards me. “Hey, yeah?”

“Can you do me a favour, please?” I grinned.

“Um, sure. What is it?”

“You’ll see.” I said, ominously. I went onto Skype, and clicked on Tyler’s contact.

“Hey, Troye! How’s Sydney?” Tyler suddenly paused, and realised something. “And more importantly, how is your delicious host?” He made a cat noise, and clawed at the air.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tilly. Thanks for asking.” I beamed, cheekily.

“Ha, ha. Hilarious!” The sarcasm in Tyler’s voice was so obvious. 

“So, how’s Luke? Did you get a piece of his hair for me?”

“Not yet. I’m still here for two more days.”

“True, true. And did you say hi to him for me?”

I looked at Luke, hintingly.

“Hey, Tyler!” Luke took the laptop from me, and placed it on the coffee table. “And I’m well, thanks. How are you?”

Tyler started to get all panicky, to the point that he was hyperventilating. He stuttered something indistinguishable.

“Yep. I heard it.” Luke chuckled to himself.

“Look, Tilly. This has been fun and all, but we’ve got shit to do. So, quickly give your message to Luke.”

“Um, Um.” Tyler stuttered, as I started counting down from 20. “Oh, that’s not fair, Troye!”

“18… 17…”

“Oh, um, Love you, need you, biggest fan, follow me on Twitter, @tyleroakley, you’re a…”

“Bye, Tyler!” I cut him off and ended the call. Luke and I started laughing so much, we almost cried. Then I realised it was Wednesday, and I still hadn’t filmed anything to upload on Sunday. So, I asked Luke if he’d mind being in my video. He agreed, and so I hit Twitter.

‘Hey, guys. Tweet me your questions for @Luke5SOS. #Ask6SOS’

“6SOS?” Luke teased.

“I was running out of characters.” I’ve never been great at excuses.

We spent the rest of the day doing, well, not much, actually. Dinner came and went, and before we knew it, it was ten thirty. I went to bed, because I felt like I might spontaneously collapse.

 

_“But, Luke. What about the others? They need you more than I do.”_

_“Well, Troye. I need you more than I need the others. You complete me.”_

_“Oh, Luke. You are the sweetest thing.”_

_“Kiss me, Troye.”_

I felt myself being shaken. _What’s that? Who are you, and what do you want? Be gone, cruel…_ I opened my eyes, and saw Luke’s baby blue ones staring back into mine.

“Troye, wake up. #ask6SOS is trending world-wide!”

“Luke, it’s too early. Let me sleep.” I mumbled away, and rolled back over, snuggling into the doona.

“Don’t even think about it. Get up. I sorta promised a livestream in half an hour.”

“Ok, cool. Wake me up when… YOU WHAT?!”

“Yeah, thought that’d wake you up. Come one. You’ve got hair to do.”

“You cheeky…” but he left the room before I could finish.

I got up and… no, I sprang out of bed, and rushed around the apartment. I got dressed and did my hair, and then it was time for the livestream. Luke was on his laptop, skyping the others. I looked at him quizzically, but he ignored me, so I sat next to him. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, look. It’s Troye. Hi Troye.” Calum waved at me. I waved back.

“Luke? Didn’t you say we have a livestream to do?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I lied.”

I glared at him. The boys went silent. Michael broke it. “Well, this is sort of a livestream…”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” I always thought Michael was nice, even though he looks like he’d push your granny off a cruise ship.

“Alright, shh.” Ashton butted in. “Michael, you were saying about that girl?”

“Oh, yeah. So, I met this girl in Melbourne, and she said she was a huge fan, right? So, I had a conversation with her, and she said, and I quote, ‘could I please sniff you?’, so I said ‘sure’, and then I followed her on Instagram.”

As you’d imagine, Michael’s tale was followed by a chorus of laughter. “Has anything like that ever happened to you, Troye?” Ashton asked, amid his chuckling.

“Well, no one has ever asked to sniff me, but I once had a young guy wait for me after a show in Melbourne, and he said something along the lines of, ‘I wrote you a letter ages ago, but you never responded, so I reckon you owe me a hug, a selfie, a photo and a follow on my social medias, as well as the occasional DM.’”

“And what did you do?” Calum asked.

“Well, I apologised, and gave him a hug, took a selfie with him, then a proper photo, and I followed him on Twitter and Instagram, and promised to DM him sometimes.”

The others laughed.

“That reminds me, Luke. He has subtly hinted to me he’s a huge fan of yours, and I reckon he’d appreciate it if you followed him on something.”

“Ok, I’ll do it later.” Luke smiled.

The conversation went on, until the boys on the other end ran out of things to say.

Luke was as good as his word. He followed the kid on Instagram and Twitter.

Luke’s phone buzzed. “Oh, bugger!” Luke exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Also, it gets a bit odd from here, on. If you don't like it, read another fanfic (just kidding, I love you, please don't go.)

“Don’t worry. Can you, ah, entertain yourself for a while this afternoon? I have to go to a thing in Circular Quay, and I won’t be back until early in the morning.”

“That’s fine. When are you going?” It was fine by me. I thought I could go do a bit of shopping, and I had a little surprise to organise for Luke.

“Um, in about five minutes. I’ll leave the car here, if you wanna take it.”

“Are you sure? I can just get an Uber if I need to go anywhere.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got someone coming to pick me up.”

“Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, then.”

 “Yep, see you then.” With that, Luke went and waited at the end of his driveway. I stood by the door and waved.

I grabbed the car keys, and went out the front door. I jumped in the car, and put my ‘destination’ in the GPS. I backed out of the driveway, and followed the directions carefully. I was off to the warehouse where they keep my merch. Honestly, I live in Perth, my merchandise is kept in Sydney, and the record label’s in Melbourne. I hope someone out there is working on teleportation, because I will gladly advocate for it. I wanted to surprise Luke with a special gift. When I arrived at the warehouse, and they let me in, I went through the shelves and found what I was looking for: _Back Again, Limited Edition Yellow._ I picked the first one printed, and had it signed off with the warehouse manager.

I got back in the car, and went shopping in Sydney’s CBD. Lots of driving, but I didn’t mind. I had my phone plugged in, and my favourite Spotify playlist on. I bought myself some new jeans (for the first time in forever) and a snazzy new shirt, because I deserved one. I also bought a large chocolate milkshake from Wendy’s, because I deserved that, too (apparently).

I got home in time to watch the last 20 minutes of The Project. Carrie was doing her news thing, not that I was really paying attention. I had an Instagram feed to catch up on. I had some toast for dinner, because I couldn’t be bothered with anything else. I watched Modern Family, and then Goggle Box, because I always get a good laugh out of it. I went to bed after that, and it didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

 _What was that?_ There was a click and creak, followed by footsteps and a voice. _Oh, it’s only Luke. But who is he talking to?_ I listened quietly.

“No, I haven’t told him yet, Cal. Well how do you expect me to tell him? Calum, it isn’t that easy. You know how much trouble I had telling you, and Michael and Ash don’t even know, yet. I did say I wanted to tell him in person. I know what I told you to do if I chickened out. Well, I’ll do it tomorrow. Yep. Alright. Promise? Ok. Night.”

I didn’t say anything. I just lay in bed, silently thinking. _What did he mean ‘tell Troye’? Tell Troye what? Hmm, what could he have struggled to tell Calum, and wants to tell me in person? No! Maybe… Troye, you’re getting ahead of yourself. Don’t do it to yourself. Don’t get your hopes up._

I woke up at seven, because Luke and I had a lot to do before I went home. I woke him up, and he had a shower, while I made us some breakfast. Pancakes, because it was a special occasion, although Luke didn’t know that.

We looked through the hashtag, and decided on the best questions. Then, I set up my filming equipment (a shitty webcam and the microphone from Singstar, which, ironically, we suck at) and sat Luke down on the sofa.

“Hey, what’s up you guys, it is Troye Sivan, and, believe it or not, I am still very much alive. I haven’t uploaded over the last month or so because I’ve been,” I hesitated slightly, “busy. But, today I have a very special guest with me.” I imitated a fanfare, as Luke slid into frame. We went through the questions, one by one, until we got to the most important one. “@Troyler615 asks: When are you releasing your next EP? Well, funny you should say that, because, although that has nothing to do with 6 Seconds of Summer, I have an announcement to make.” I reached over and grabbed a carefully wrapped object. Luke looked at me, confused. I handed him the parcel. “I am announcing, right here, that my new EP, Back Again, goes on presale tomorrow at 9am, Melbourne Time.” Luke was out of it. “Unwrap the paper, please, Luke. You’re ruining the effect,” I mumbled through my teeth. Luke suddenly kicked into gear, and cautiously peeled away the paper. He held it up to the camera. “Luke Hemmings, you are officially the first person to own a copy of Back Again. Not even I own one, yet.” He hugged me. We finished the video with the usual “BYYEEEE” and the wink, synchronised, of course, and then stopped filming.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke started to get all teary. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?” I felt taken aback.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, that, you care about me enough to give me the first copy of your record. And, it…” he started to cry, properly, now, and went into his room. I didn’t know what to do. _Should I talk to him? Should I call Calum?_ I couldn’t let poor Luke be sad, unless I knew why he was sad. I decided to text Calum.

“Hi, Cal. It’s Troye. I think I broke Luke?”

“What do u mean broke luke?”

“Well, I gave him a gift, and he hugged me and now he’s in his room, crying.”

“What was the gift?”

‘I can’t tell you”

“Why not?”

“Contracts”

“What do you mean contracts?”  
“Fine, I’ll say what I can. I gave him the first copy ever of my new EP, which isn’t going on sale until Monday, so you can’t say anything to anyone.”

“Right. I’ll give him a call”

“Thx.”

He sent back a thumbs up emoji.

I sat patiently in the living room, waiting to hear something, anything. After a while, I heard Luke open his door. He slowly walked down the hall. “Troye?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

“I’m sorry about before.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I know. It’s silly of me to cry about it. I’m just a bit of a wreck at the moment.”

“Luke, you’re perfect.” _Oh, no. Did I just say that, aloud? Shit!_

“I’m anything but that.”

“Come on, do you wanna talk about it?”

Luke nodded, and sat on the sofa, next to me. “Troye, can, can I tell you something?”

“Of course you can.”

“You might laugh.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Um, I don’t really know how to say it.” I could see where this was going. “I, um… I…” His throat locked, I instantly knew what he wanted to say. “I’m…” He really struggled. I felt so sorry for him. Suddenly, he blurted out, in one big word, “I’mgayandIthinkI’minlovewithyou.”

I didn’t know how to respond. I never do. “Ok, Luke. I’m proud of you.”

“You, you don’t think I’m silly?”

“No. What you did, just now, takes a lot of courage.”

“Can I have a hug, please?” He looked at me, this big, tall guy suddenly melting into a pool of sweetness. I gladly accepted. _How do I respond to the last bit?_ I thought. What could I say? I was in love with him, too. But that would be a lot of emotions to deal with.

“Just remember, whether I’m in Perth, or London, or, bloody, Narnia, I will always be here for you. You will always have a friend in me.” Then I started singing the song from Toy Story. I suddenly realised the time. “Oh, no, Luke. I have to get to the airport.” He looked at me with big, sad eyes. “I guess, if you want, I could reschedule my flight, and stay here until Calum gets back?”

“Yes, please.” I couldn’t have left Luke like this.

“Does anyone else know?”

“Only Calum. But I plan to tell Michael and Ashton soon, and then my family, and then, eventually, the world.”

“Well, I’ll be here to talk to.”

“Thankyou.” He forced a weak smile, and leaned on my shoulder, sobbing. Calum must have left Melbourne as soon as he finished talking to Luke, because he was there in no time. I texted mum, telling her I got stuck in traffic, and missed the flight. The new flight left after 8pm. I thanked Luke for having me, and helping me make the video.

“And Troye?”

“Yeah?” I was halfway out the door by this stage, heading down to my Uber.

“Thankyou.”

I smiled.

“Bye, Troye!” Both boys waved from the doorway, as the car drove away from a vulnerable young boy. I felt so bad, leaving him like that. But he needed to be with his best friend right now.

I payed the driver, and took my bags through the terminal. I felt like I had forgotten something, but I couldn’t work out _what._ I checked in my luggage, and got my boarding pass. I went through the metal detector, and then sat down in the waiting area. It wasn’t long before the plane took off. I spent most of the flight trying to remember what I’d forgotten. It wasn’t until I touched down in Perth that I realised what I’d forgotten. It was around 10 when I got off the plane, but midnight in Sydney. I couldn’t talk to Luke now.

Mum was waiting for me in the Pick-up Zone.

“Hi, mum.”

“Hi, Troye. How was Sydney?”  
“It was good.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep. It was good. I enjoyed myself.”

We spent the rest of the trip home in complete silence. I went to my bedroom, and was out cold as soon as my head made contact with the pillow. I woke up late in the morning, and decided to DM Calum.

“Hey, Calum. How’s he doing?”

I waited a little bit.

“He’s heartbroken.”

“Oh, no. I feel so bad. Can you get him to call me, please? I need to tell him something.”

“Look, Troye. I hate to tell you this, but he doesn’t want anything to do with you for a while.”

Now I was heartbroken.

“Oh, ok.”

And that was the end of the conversation. Now I had to film a new announcement video, and quickly. I set up my equipment, but my heart wasn’t there. I honestly wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. I felt terrible because of how I made Luke feel, but I also hated him for blaming me for it. I needed him, and wanted nothing to do with him. And the worst part was, I had no one to talk about it with. I couldn’t even explain to him what had happened. I loved Luke Hemmings, I truly did. I wanted to spend my life with him. The past week was the best week of my life. I longed to cuddle him, and make him laugh, and see his smile.

In the end, I only posted a release announcement on my social media. I couldn’t have cared any less. It was as if my passion for everything had gotten mixed up with something else at the airport, because I was so sad. Everything was an effort. I was over everything.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided I needed to go on holiday (again). I told Tyler I was ‘going through some shit’ and he said I could stay with him for as long as I liked in LA. I told mum. She wasn’t happy, and tried to stop me. I reminded her that I’m no longer a child, and I can make my own decisions. Of course, she didn’t know why I had to go. So, off I went, again. I spent the long, boring flight to LA deleting every 5 Seconds of Summer song from my phone. I still hated Luke, but I still longed for him. I hated how I couldn’t decide what I thought of him.   
I had to tell Tyler about Luke. I know I promised not to tell anyone, but I couldn’t not tell him. Tyler met me at the airport, and he took me back to his apartment. We went inside, and I dumped my stuff in the spare room.   
“Ok, sit down, and tell me all about Sydney.”  
“Tilly, I hate him and love him, and want nothing to do with him and long for him.” I sobbed, flooding Tyler’s living room in the process.  
“Come on, now. What happened?”  
“I p… I promised I wouldn’t say.”  
“Troye?” Tyler looked at me funny.  
“Oh, no. Nothing like that. It’s just, well…” I hesitated. “He came out to me, Tyler. I was the second person ever to know, and then, at the same time, he told me he’s in love with me…”  
“And you didn’t say it back?”  
“I didn’t want to get his emotions all tangled up. He told me, like, an hour before I was supposed to leave. I had to stay with him until Calum got there. Then I had to leave. And now, he’s heartbroken, and he doesn’t want anything to do with me. Calum told me.”  
“Right, well, looks like we’d better pay someone a little visit.”  
“Tilly, no!” I half-sobbed.  
“Troye, yes! That bitch needs to pay.”  
“Tyler, you aren’t even supposed to know.”  
“I don’t care. I will tell every guy and his dog, if it means we teach him a lesson.”  
“Tilly, please don’t.”  
“Fine. We’ll wait until they’re in LA again.”  
“No! And besides, how will we find them?”  
“Two words, Troye: Caspar Lee.”  
“Oh, no.”  
We went on like this for a while. We didn’t reach a conclusion. Next morning, I told Tyler that if he said or did anything, I’d make a YouTube video about ‘the Connor Franta Incident’. That shut him up.  
I stayed with Tyler for a while. Connor visited a few times, although I never told him the details. Thank god I have such good friends. I value them more than they will ever know, and I definitely value them more than I valued that stupid prick.   
By June, I was feeling better. One Saturday, Tyler decided that we should go out, “just because.” I got dressed up, and Tyler led me down the stairs to the Uber waiting downstairs. “Is it just us, going?” I asked.   
“No. Mamrie and Hannah will be there, and Connor.” Tyler smirked.  
“What?” I was worried.  
“No, nothing.” He ignored my plea.  
We got out at a very fancy looking restaurant. Tyler took me inside, and led me up a flight of stairs. It was really dark at the top, to the point that I tripped over my own feet (or at least, that sounded like a good excuse for it.) Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and balloons and streamers shot everywhere. “SURPRISE!!” Everyone was there! Connor, Hannah, Mamrie, Joey, Caspar, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Grace, Marcus, and Colleen (and some other people I didn’t recognise, that I assumed were friends of friends).  
“Oh, guys. I don’t know what to say.” I started to tear up.  
“Then shut up, and don’t say anything!” yelled Tyler.  
I had completely forgotten that my birthday was on Tuesday. The party kicked off with what Mamrie called ‘special beverages.’ I didn’t have too many of them, because I couldn’t be bothered with the hang-over. The night went on, and I danced, and chatted, and drank. Then I noticed something, or someone, that didn’t add up.   
“Tilly, why is he here?” I asked Tyler, pointing to the unmistakable figure of Ashton Irwin.   
“Caspar!” Tyler bee-lined for the poor giant, who suddenly went red in the face.  
“I assumed we could bring a plus 1.” Caspar explained.  
“Except that he’s the drummer of, oh, I forget which band…” Tyler was tearing him apart.   
Caspar looked at the ground, guiltily. Ashton strode towards Caspar.  
“What do you think you’re doing here?” Tyler interrogated.  
Ashton, noticing Tyler, turned on his heel and walked away.  
“Um, rude!” Tyler was not happy. “Caspar, get rid of him, NOW.”   
“But Tyler, Ashton’s my friend.” Caspar pleaded.  
“Get rid of him. You can have whoever you want at your party, but this is Troye’s party, and he has to leave!” Tyler demanded.   
I started to tear up, again. Oh, I miss Luke. I need Luke. I wish he’d listen to me. But deep down, I knew that would never happen. I had to move on. I had to get past it. But how?   
“Oh, no. Luke, again?” Tyler came over to me, and put his arm gently around my shoulder (or tried to). I nodded. “It’s ok, Troye. Luke is one of many guys out there. And, more importantly, he doesn’t deserve you.” That didn’t help much, but I tried to act cheerfully for the rest of the night.   
When we got home, I went straight to bed.   
Eventually, weeks turned into months, and I was still at Tyler’s by November. Nothing eventful happened, except for that fortnight in October. The mercury had started to fall, being autumn and all, and the cold weather took its toll on me.  
I woke up one morning, and I felt like I was on fire. I coughed and spluttered, and my nose was dripping more than an icicle in hell. My joints ached. Tyler came into the room, looking concerned. “Are you alright, Troye?” He asked, although it was pretty obvious that I was sick.   
“No…” I groaned, hoarsely. Tyler pressed his hand against my forehead.   
“Oh, my god! You’re burning up!” Tyler remarked.  
“No shit.” I mumbled.   
“Hang on a second. I’ll be right back.” And with that, he went out of the room, and came back with a thermometer, a glass of water and two pills. He put the thermometer in my ear, and waited for the beep. “99°! Oh, my, Troye. Here.” He handed me the pills and glass of water. I took the tablets, and finished the glass of water. Tyler tucked me under the covers, as if I were a child, not that I minded. It was nice to have someone look after me. The symptoms grew as the week went on. I woke up during the night, in cold sweats, and I shivered for no particular reason. Then, after a while, I started getting headaches. Tyler fed me nothing but soup for a week, which was good, because I like soup.   
But then, by day four, the symptoms were still really apparent, and some were getting worse. My chest felt tight, and I had trouble breathing. Tyler dressed me in about 5 layers and a beanie, and took me to see a doctor, who said I had caught the flu. The symptoms got worse, still, and by day seven, the doctor (who was visiting daily, now,) admitted me to hospital.   
I don’t remember much of the hospital. I was pretty out of it. I know I slept a lot, and I constantly had nurses buzzing around me. Tyler visited every day, and Connor came in once. I had started to improve, and after 3 days in the hospital, and an apparent near-death experience, they let me go home. Tyler refused to let me do anything for a whole three days. I was only allowed to leave the sofa to go to the bathroom, or to bed.   
When I had fully recovered, I went home to Perth, and restarted normal life, although Luke was always in the back of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt like the world was out to get me. First, Luke breaks my heart, then I nearly die of the flu, and, in February, I was stung by a bee, and had an allergic reaction. Again, I was rushed to hospital. _What have I done to deserve this?_ After all of the shit I’d been through, I decided I needed a change. I moved out of home, to Melbourne, which made more sense anyway, seeing as its closer to the places I need to be.

My EP had been out for about nine months, but I didn’t care about how it was going. I went to countless interviews, and made TV appearances, but my heart wasn’t in it.

I was watching the news for some reason. Luke had come out, publically. I should have been happy for him, but I still resented him. I just scoffed, and changed the channel. I couldn’t have cared less.

I really couldn’t get Luke out of my head. I’d spoken to Michael a couple of times, who’d given me updates about Luke. I still despised him but adored him, and needed him in my life while wanting nothing to do with him. But Luke refused to listen to me. All I wanted to do was answer him, tell him that I loved him. But, if he wasn’t going to listen, how could I tell him?

I hit a really low spot. My depression came back, and I didn’t want anything to do with anyone. I locked myself in the apartment for god only knows how long. I sat on my bed, thinking. _What would have happened if you’d have told him, then? Would we be together? Would he still want me, now? Troye, you have to tell him, somehow. Think, Troye, think!_ I went on with this mentality for quite a while.

 

I was in the car, on my way to Woolworths. It was Wednesday, and I had decided a few weeks ago to make it ‘Grocery Shopping Day’. I had tuned the radio into 91.5, because I wanted to listen to something more relaxing. “…and a classic from the Monkees, but first, the news. President Clinton has declared today that she plans to send more troops to Turkey. Mr Shorten responded to this statement, claiming that Australia will not be aiding the United States in Europe. 5 Seconds of Summer’s front man, Luke Hemmings, was rushed to hospital today after his car collided with a truck in Sydney’s western suburbs. Doctors aren’t sure he’ll make it. In other news…”

My heart sank. _You have to get to Sydney, Troye. You have to go, now. You can’t let him die, without hearing the words. You’ll never forgive yourself._ The same idea ran through my head, over and over. I turned the car around (legally) and went back home to pack a bag. I had to call Michael. I fumbled around with my phone, trying to keep my eye on the road. I found Michael’s name, and tapped the phone icon. It started ringing.

“Troye, now isn’t the time.” I could hear Michael trying not to cry.

“Michael, I know. I just heard. How is he?”

“H-he’s awake, but he’s struggling. His heart is weak, and his lungs are failing. The doctor put him on life support.” Michael tried not to cry, but it wasn’t working. He started talking quieter. “They said he might not last Friday.” Now I was struggling not to cry.

“Michael, listen to me. I need to see him. I won’t be able to live with myself, if I don’t tell him something. Please. Please let me come.” I sobbed, myself.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. He’s already so unstable. I don’t want him to get stressed out.” The guilt in Michael’s voice was evident.

“Please, Michael. I need to tell him something. He needs to hear it.” I wasn’t sure if it was working.

“Hang on, let me ask him.” I tried to stop him, but it was too late. I heard Michael’s faint voice, mumbling something. Then I heard his voice at a normal volume. “He said no, but I’ll let you, anyway. I know you didn’t mean to upset him, Troye. I understand that, and so does Cal. We tried to explain that to him, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh, thank you, Michael. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” I was so relieved. “I’ll head for the airport, now.”

“I’ll pick you up.” Michael said goodbye, and I ended the call. I got home and packed a backpack. Then, I headed straight for the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. There is no more. you will never know what happens next, because I can't think of anything else to write. Sorry, but I warned everyone that wanted me to rid them of the drastic cliff hanger that is Chapter 3 (major sarcasm).


End file.
